Varkon
Varkon is a bumbling Galra rent-a-cop in charge of security in the Unilu Space Mall. Appearance Varkon is a Galra with humanoid figures. He has a stocky build and a protruding gut. He has mauve skin and purple ears, sideburns, a sickle-shaped goatee, and a fin on his skull, all made out of the same material. He has fully yellow eyes and two, prominent incisor fangs. His mall security officer uniform is composed of a khaki shirt and pants, a sleeveless white vest (that's clearly too small for his belly), and a brown belt with a weapon holster. His vest has an orange zipper and matching shoulder pads, and displays his security badge and a handheld radio. His belt has an inverted triangle buckle to represent the mall he so fervently protects. Personality Varkon is doltish and incompetent at his job. He lacks intuition and relies heavily on his issued equipment, even when they are clearly insufficient for his needs. He has an inflated sense of self and delusions of importance; he truly believes that he's making a noticeable contribution to Zarkon's campaign of oppression. He demonstrates a lack of professionalism by eating at his desk, but otherwise takes his position very seriously. Varkon idolizes Zarkon and has a shrine set up in his office with a picture of his beloved Emperor. He vows to protect the mall for the glory of the Galra empire, and before he goes on patrol he pays his respects before the shrine with unwavering, reverence. It's his greatest dream to have his efforts personally acknowledged by Zarkon. However, after team Voltron performs at the space mall, Varkon is seen playing with some Green and Yellow Paladin action figures, suggesting that his loyalty might not be as resolute perceived. Despite his stupidity and blind devotion, it can be said that Varkon is persistent. Despite his insistence on using inadequate equipment and his tendency to rely on vocal commands rather than action to restore order, he relentlessly purses the Paladins through the mall during their visit in the Season two episode, "Space Mall". He almost catches them several times, before giving up after they leave his jurisdiction and warning them never to return. Technically, he did fulfill his duty by restoring order: "That's One for Varkon!". Equipment * Hoverbike: a slow, single-seater, rise-on vehicle for pursuit. It hovers several inches above the ground and comes with hand guards and foot pedals. Trivia * One has to admire the irony of a rent-a-cop on the lookout for pirates, in a space mall founded by a race of them. * During his initial appearance, he can be seen eating sloppily from white, cardboard boxes. This suggests that either: a) Chinese food is a popular take-away meal in Galra-occupied space, or b) There happens to be a Galra dish served in suspiciously Chinese-take-away-looking boxes. Gallery S2E07.65. Security guard chowing down on chow mein.png S2E07.68. OMG the Galra have promo posters for Zarkon.png S2E07.124. Varkon playing with his hoverbike again.png S2E07.127. Varkon's coming for ya.png Varkon Seeking the Paladins.png S2E07.214. Not the most observant chip on the block is he.png S2E07.216. What's going on.png S2E07.226. Hunk fears no one.png S2E07.276. Real reason Varkon's mad - it's a no PDA zone.png|He's kinda the PDA police too. Varkon track down enemies.png Varkon chasing Lance, Pidge, Keith and Hunk.png S2E07.310. Varkon hot in pursuit.png S2E07.313. Don't let me catch you in my jurisdiction again.png S2E07.318. That's one for Varkon.png IMG_0141.JPG|The Voltron version of Paul Blart Mall Cop. Varkon playing with Paladin figures.png S4E04.342. LOL Varkon the mall cop is a fan because of course.png S4E04.343. Varkon loves his dolls.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Galra Category:Males